Icarax
Icarax was an arrogant and aggressive member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was originally assigned the area of Karzahni, and at one point, was leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Icarax was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Icarax was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe and, like Makuta Miserix, specialized in the field of reptiles, ultimately creating the Hikaki and Frostelus with the help of an unnamed collaborator. While the Frostelus developed sentience and were relegated to a life of exile in the colder regions of the Matoran Universe, the Hikaki were able to thrive as mild predators in the volcanic southern reaches of the Great Spirit Robot. During this period of his life, Icarax also attempted to create a flying predatory Rahi, claiming it would be his crowning achievement only to spawn the Infernavika, a timid and flightless bird species. A short time after the construction of the fortress on Destral was completed, Miserix sent Icarax and his assistant Pridak to Xia to negotiate lower prices for goods with the Vortixx. The Vortixx hastily agreed to the Brotherhood's demands after Icarax began to destroy their buildings. With the malicious nature of the Brotherhood coming to light, the Order of Mata Nui's scientists would covertly modify members of the Aquavian species, equipping the species with Protosteel talons and genetic enhancements in the hopes of breeding a legion of warriors capable of overwhelming Makuta. In the months after the Great Disruption, Icarax was notably targeted by the Order and one such Aquavian was dispatched to assassinate him under the orders of Botar. Overpowering and killing his would-be murderer, however, the Makuta grew wise to the attempt on his life and began to speculate that the attack was part of a larger plot. While the rest of the Makuta either considered the tale to be an overly-embellished recounting of his exploits or ploy grab for attention, Icarax's story did catch the attention of Teridax in particular. Since the blades were forged of Protosteel, Icarax would come to interrogate many Nynrah Ghosts over his lifetime, searching for the original craftsman. However, as time dragged on and he won greater victories, he soon began to outgrow this paranoia and simply kept the blades because they were both especially sharp and a trophy from a conquered foe. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, the Order of Mata Nui also developed the Energy Hound species in secret, based off of blueprints for some of Makuta Antroz's more predatory creations. When Antroz eventually encountered an Energy Hound specimen he immediately blamed Icarax for infringing upon his intellectual property. Denying these allegations, Icarax thus began his historic feud with Antroz over the species, a conflict that eventually ended with the intervention of Miserix and Teridax but left lingering resentment between the pair. After the Matoran Civil War, Icarax was assigned to supervise the region of Karzahni by Makuta Miserix, who felt he was the least likely Makuta to interfere in the affairs of the island's ruler. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Icarax was one of the final Makuta to reluctantly side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Icarax and Gorast assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Icarax's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. However, with Teridax's scheme partially thwarted by the Toa Metru, Icarax took it upon himself to stage a rebellion against the weakened leader of the Brotherhood, fancying himself a more capable leader. Summoning an army of Manas Crabs, the Makuta of Karzahni attempted to lay siege to the Northern Continent with a policy of direct confrontation rather than the tactical scheming of his predecessor. Learning of Icarax's insubordination, however, Teridax would travel to the Northern Continent to suppress his insurgency. Sparing his errant follower, however, Teridax offered Icarax a series of opportunities to directly facilitate his scheme. During the Dark Times, Icarax would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Icarax with a series of tasks to complete. Charged principally with retrieving the Kanohi Kraahkan from the abandoned lair, Icarax notably donned the Mask of Shadows before embarking on his quest for the Staff of Artahka. Heading initially to Xia, Icarax encountered the Toa Nuva for the first time, clashing with Toa Onua whilst searching for the Staff of Artahka in a warehouse. While on the island, Icarax learned of an order for weapons placed by an unknown party on Xia. Despite his suspicions, he could not investigate the matter. Retrieving his quarry, Icarax returned to Karzahni only to be tailed by the Toa Nuva. With the realm abandoned, the Makuta came close to eliminating the Toa and defeated five of their number. However, Icarax was forced to mount a retreat when Toa Gali triggered a Nova Blast that nearly destroyed the realm. Teleporting to the waters around Mahri Nui, Icarax then waited for Makuta Teridax at a pre-determined rendezvous point. When Teridax appeared with Toa Mahri Matoro in tow, Icarax relinquished the Staff of Artahka and departed the Pit, unaffected by the mutagen. Returning to Xia, Icarax interrogated a number of Vortixx regarding the weapon order placed by an unknown organization. Following the delivery, the Makuta soon came into conflict with Botar and Trinuma, two Order of Mata Nui operatives intent on using the weapons to arm an Order of Mata Nui strike force. Killing Botar with his Magnetism powers, Icarax unknowingly killed the very Order operative who had sanctioned his assassination by an Aquavian so many centuries ago. Traveling once more to Metru Nui to enact the final request of Teridax, Icarax began searching for a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou, who he intended to strike with a Shadow Leech. Witnessing the Dark Hunter known as "Dweller" trailing after Toa Takanuva, however, Icarax chose instead to strike the Toa of Light, leaving "Dweller" as an unwitting pawn for capture and incarceration. Having supposedly vanquished Toa Takanuva, the Matoran Universe's only Toa of Light, Makuta Icarax proclaimed he had done more to accelerate the Makuta species' dominance in a few days than Teridax had managed to achieve in the space of 1000 years. Seating himself in the Throne Room of Destral, Icarax appointed himself the new leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Invasion of Karda Nui With Teridax's remaining lieutenants dispatched to combat the Toa Nuva in the Universe Core, Icarax chose to remain on Destral, believing the task of entertaining the Toa to be beneath him. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui and subsequent destruction of the Shadow Leech Laboratory, however, Makuta Mutran dispatched his Shadow Matoran apprentice, Vican, to entreat Icarax for support. Agreeing to reinforce the Makuta on the condition that Antroz deferred leadership to him, Icarax made his way to the Universe Core. Assuming command over Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah and Mutran, Icarax orchestrated a series of decisive attacks against Toa Nuva Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka, the three Toa who had stayed to defend the Matoran settlement of Karda Nui. Discovering that Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah had recently been blinded, however, Icarax came to recognize that the Makuta were at a disadvantage. With the Kanohi Ignika conjuring itself a body and fighting alongside the Toa Nuva, Icarax sought to destroy the mysterious new Toa and claim the mask for himself, thus evening the playing field. In his hubris, however, Icarax failed to take precautions and engaged Toa Ignika alone, allowing his opponent to use his Elemental Life Powers to undo his evolution. Reduced to a biomechanical form and sporting armor incapable of containing his organic form, Icarax beat a retreat once Toa Ignika moved to regroup with the Toa Nuva. Descending with his fellow Makuta to reconvene with Krika, Gorast and Bitil in the Swamp of Secrets, Icarax swayed Krika into disrupting the Codrex's energy field. While Teridax had ordered his lieutenants to allow the Toa Nuva to complete their destiny by awakening Mata Nui, Icarax made clear his intentions to destroy the Toa and rebel against Teridax, believing that Mata Nui would destroy the Makuta for their rebellion if he awakened. Before Icarax could destroy the Codrex with his Gravity powers, however, he was halted by Vamprah, Mutran and Gorast, who remained committed to Teridax's scheme. Falling victim to a mental assault from Mutran, Icarax attempted to teleport inside the Codrex to face the Toa himself, only for Gorast to use her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt his Teleportation. Blasted by one of Vamprah's Shadow bolts, Icarax was teleported on a molecular level, scattering his atoms across the Universe Core, killing him in the process. Powers and Abilities Ambitious to the point of self-detriment, Icarax harbored wild aspirations to usurp Teridax as leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Widely regarded as the most ruthless of all the Makuta, Icarax believed in decisive action rather than the underhanded scheming of his predecessor. In this regard, however, his goals often proved short-lighted. As a Makuta, Icarax possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Mask and Tools For the majority of his life, Icarax wore a Great Mask of Scavenging, a Kanohi that enabled him to draw sustenance from the recently deceased beings, making him stronger, faster and more durable. Following his acquisition of the Kanohi Kraahkan, however, Icarax notably discarded his original Kanohi in favor of the Mask of Shadows, which empowered him to incite feelings of aggression in a subject or exploit the weight of a targets' own inner anxieties. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Icarax armed himself principally with his Rotating Shadow Blades, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of rotating quickly and channeling his Shadow powers. In addition, Icarax was known to carry a pair of Protosteel Talons looted from an Aquavian assassin, as well as a Twin Sword. More recently, Icarax equipped himself with a Tridax Pod, enabling him to eject the Pods of Shadow Leeches from his chest, as a means of attack primarily against Av-Matoran. Forms Being a Makuta, Icarax had access to 42 Rahkshi powers, including shape shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Icarax. Appearances *''Besieged'' - Alternate Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta